Talk:Maps of Prydain/@comment-6699468-20150110050736/@comment-6699468-20150111043045
Brendan Wanderer: First let me say yes, I'm keenly interested in your planned adaptation. I often envision a film version of the Prydain books, and have dabbled in screenplay writing myself. Also, as a former comics artist I have keen ideas about a graphic novel version. Since Disney owns the rights, I've never seriously considered pursuing these fancies. But I do have about 20 drawings in various stages of completion that I hope soon to upload to this wiki. In short, I'm open to any and all forms of adaptation! I've also worked as a copy editor, so maybe I can be of some assistance to you. Back to the map: Fair Folk Mine for the win! I must say that's the most elegant solution to the problem of the Red Fallows/Bran-Galedd Hills siting I've seen on any Prydain map, fan or professional. As you've discovered, this is quite a bit of tricky geography for the fantasy cartographer! The text of The High King recounts that Taran's army, marching southward from Caer Dathyl, intends to overtake the Cauldron-Born, who are following the Fallows -- "the longest but easiest path" -- to the Land of Death. Taran means to get to Annuvin before the deathless army, so he cuts through the Hills -- the "harder and shorter" way. As Coll tells Taran: "The Red Fallows stretch along the Hills of Bran-Galedd, southwestward almost to Annuvin". Later on the march, they find the Fair Folk Mine and have their run-in with the Huntsmen. Brendan, none of the other maps on this page solve these complications as satisfyingly as yours. You have the Fallows running south''east''ward, and you leave a bit of a dell or vale (of the River Wnion) running westwar''d to the Iron Portals from the Fallows' end -- ingenious! Your Hills are situated in the correct direction, ''and ''they make a visibly shorter route from the Mine to Annuvin. Hopefully, by now I've offered enough genuine praise to merit a few lingering quibbles! The first is that the Black Lake needs to be placed ''northwest of Medwyn's Valley. Currently you have it to the northeast. In Chapter XIV of The Book of Three, Medwyn sets Taran on a path to Caer Dathyl that will overtake the Horned King's Army, "toward the Valley of Ystrad". On the way, the Companions run afoul of the Black Lake. This means that Taran and friends travel north''west''ward from Medwyn's vale. It seems to me the best place for the lake would be just north of the River Dyfrdwy, where you currently have a patch of forest. That would certainly jibe with the text. Also, in the Free Commots, I believe Isav and Merin should be switched. Taran comes to Merin first, and sees Annlaw by the stream; it seems unlikely Taran would have bypassed Isav to come to Merin, don't you agree? Either way, I must say I really appreciate your placement of Fernbrake Stream, which if I'm not mistaken is the Cound River in present-day Wales? Another nice touch! Your overall attention to the books is as pleasing as it is commendable. Now for two minor suggestions: Bring Gwystyl's Waypost in from the coast. It feels more authentic if it's in the midst of the Forest of idris. I would say site it directly east of where you currently have it, so that it's still close to Annuvin but now properly in the woods. Last and least, the label for the "Berwyn Mountains" is a bit awkward. The letterforms seem to be facing the wrong way, and the text extends below where the mountain range clearly ends. Since this is a modern Welsh placename and not a true Prydain feature, I would suggest removing the label altogether. Or at least, you could rename them "Hills" so the word doesn't extend so far. Apologies for such a long message. You give a guy a lot to think about!